


Divine Appetite 2

by LastHarlequin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: "Tattoos", A good time had by all, Body Modification, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Exploring Sexuality, Exploring humanity, F/M, Femdom, Hot garbage, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Reality warping nonsense, Ultimecia is an extradimensional voyeur, Ultimecia's Terrible Akkent., Vaginal Sex, Wings, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHarlequin/pseuds/LastHarlequin
Summary: Divine Appetite 2: Ultimecia Boogaloo.After attempting to compress time, she only really succeeded in compressing herself and being shunted out of reality.  Now as one apart she has time to consider, time to yearn.  But she was always the Sorceress of Space and given enough time and perspective she finds a way to worm back in.  Though her goals have changed and her relationship to reality feels so open now.  Open relationship? Sounds about right.  So having one with her touchstones, those who sent her Outside, and those who she affected so dearly while within.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Ultimecia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Divine Appetite 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimecia feels like another underexplored character, and sure there's some stories that focus on her, but... well... I suppose I have a type. This May not be a one off. I'll decide eventually.

To speak of a future without branches understanding is to believe a puddle an ocean. This is how the one who calls herself Ultimecia would speak of time to someone without her sight and understanding. Each Sorceress has her own power unique only to her. And Ultimecia had a grip upon time. Perhaps more tenuous than others but she could feel the sliding threads of fate weave through her fingers and seize upon them to shape events. With practice all of history would be as a tapestry of her own creation. And yet, to truly make all as it should be it is necessary to unweave what is to create what should be. 

This is Time Compression. Its purpose, and the reason it must happen. For the perfect world to come about, all of history must be changed. So, As her essence spiralled and unspooled into time in a way she had already succeeded. The primordial soup of all that could, is, and was for a moment congealed around her and then snapped back to its previous form, not yet at its true melting point. Yet it flung her, unformed into the void between time, a realm that before her perhaps only Hyne had witnessed. 

It was glorious, to see it all and every possibility. Every version of herself, every version of the fascinating children who ended her artful attempts. And now, from without she could see what was and is. 

To see these people, with whom she shared so much, she was once one before she became so much more. Eons passed looking in from the outside, unformed and broken before she regained who she was, eons more yet before the veil of reality allowed her to push into it. Never again to truly be part of what was yet she finds that she can set a place between where she is and where they are. A zone aside where she can control what is, if only for a short while, like a daydream. Not unlike the Guardians, which she can see in the void. Able so tenuously to reach back through to the world. 

Spinning herself into herself, fibre by fibre until she is whole she reaches out for the one for whom her feelings are most mixed…

\------------

Seifer Lay back on the pier watching Fujin and Raijin bicker fondly. Since the end of the war and the mess that had followed he’d taken a step back from it all. Dreams put on hold, not forgotten, not forsaken, but tempered by his experiences. Able to look back from the banks of the river of time and contemplate the current’s path while he was not drowning in it. He could accept his part in it all. So desperate to be someone, and to be something specific. He’d forgotten to be himself. Letting the hot Balamb sun shine down on him and the squawking of a gulls mirrored by Fujin’s irate tone. 

All at once though, the gull noises faded, the pier vanished, the sun’s warmth gone. He snapped awake, casting about as the bubble of darkness expanded into eternity. There before him was a face he did not know. Indeed she was terrible to behold, her clothes and flesh seemingly continuous, wings like a shawl and luxurious silver hair. Her sharp yellow eyes though. As they met the cool interest within them, a pulsating warmth of power behind catlike slits set in her painted face.

“Seifer.” her voice like mulled honey, rich and foreign to him. He had traveled the world twice over and never heard an accent like hers. Hard and flinty, like Galbadian, but without their rolled consonants. Sharp and precise, like Estharian, but without their soft vowels. This was distraction though, all of it was her eyes, eyes he had seen before. He had seen them in Edea’s face, and again in Adel’s. A face that haunted his nightmares, and his deepest dreams. Her smile was welcoming, yet mocking.

“You…” was all he could say, the only word he could muster to say to the architect of his fall.

“Yes, I. Again we find each other.” She waved a clawed hand slowly dismissing his aggressive stance, feet planted in the nothingness as though gravity had meaning, as though space was real. And indeed it was all exactly as she wanted. 

She glided forward her clawed toes digging into the soft cloud that made for her the ground, conjuring a space and then after a moment a finger shaped chairs.

“Sit, boy.” She intoned carefully. Seifer stood defiant, but dumbfounded. 

She walked forward then and as he tensed as if to strike her she lay a hand upon his fist. 

“What do you want? Where are we!?” He asked through grit teeth. 

She smiled then, sadly. Her eyes on his. Gently she pulled his fist down and he allowed it.

“I have kome to make amend.” The sorceress stated so simply that it only deepend Seifer’s confusion.

“What?” and she placed a claw on his lips.

“Shhh, Allow me to explain… no, it will take to long, I will summarize.” thoughtfully spoken as her eyes wandered from him only to slide back.

“I have seen my failures, and been kast out for them. This…” she said motioning around them.

“Is a liminal space, just for us. As the so-kalled Guardian Force kreates. Private, yes?” Her smile was warm, inviting him to speak as she withdrew her other claw from his lips.

“Why did you take me here?” He asked his sharp blue eyes keeping locked on her darkened with suspicion.

“As said, to make Amend. How is apology to be done for one such as us?” She said as she placed her clawed palm on his chest tapping each finger before gently pushing him back into a chair of the cloud-stuff that was the ground of this place. He sat, but only with gentle force. 

“Well you could always suck my dick, witch.” Seifer responded sarcastically.

“This is akkeptable kost?” she asked standing over him looking down to his lap before sliding into it casually. 

“Woah, what?” jarred by her response.

“I know not what is kasual. In my time, I did not engage in sukh things.” She questioned stroking her lower lip with one finger. Her eyes returned to his and he could see within her no shadow of guile or deception. Only honest curiosity.

“I mean, I would accept it as an apology. I won’t lie, you’re… mostly pretty.” he said looking at her clawed hand on his chest questioningly. She crossed her legs at the knee flexing her clawed toes.

“This is the oral sex, unless I misunderstand your kustom?” her tone was polite, her hand sliding down to pick at his belt buckle. 

“Um. Yeah, sure. People can have sex to apologize, sometimes. I guess.” He said struck between his white lie and her strange mannerisms. 

The silver haired demigoddess looked him squarely in the eye and he continued talking.

“...Usually the people who do it that way already have a relationship… like boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever…” he muttered, caving to her questioning stare.

“But we have the relationship, do we not? We have worked so klosely, for so long. Is this type of relationship what you speak of?” He blinked a few times, shocked at her naivete. 

“Well… not, I mean, I don’t really understand… what… um, whatever we have. We’ve never even kissed. You treated me like a puppet.” He accused, though his heart wasn’t in anger, seeing her face to face he felt almost in awe of her feline grace, and found that he was more hurt than anything.

“This I kan fix.” She said suddenly smiling at his objection and before he can ask her eyes closed and her hand snaked to the back of his neck pulling him in to kiss her. A chaste kiss, lips upon lips, but she was so warm, nearly hot and where they touched his skin tingled. It was unlike any kiss he had ever had before. Something dark roiled in his chest. A reminder of what it was like, to be used by her, to let over his mind, his ambitions, his very self to her desires. 

He pulled away from her gasping for breath, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Something has gone wrong? Frightened you?” She asked, bringing her sharp fingers around to gently stroke his cheek. The gesture sent a shiver down his spine and made him aware of his heart in his throat. 

“We have this relationship now. I will apologize.” Ultimecia stated so casually as she slid off his lap where her soft clothing rubbed against his already straining pants. With one finger she undid his belt and he didn’t stop her. He looked on as though paralyzed, seeking anything to do with his hands, unable to reach out to her, unable to stop what was happening his fingers scrabbled against the soft clouds, finding nothing truly solid only sinking his fingers into their support.

“You are afraid.” it was no question. His belt was unfastened and then banished with a brush of her finger vanishing into dust.

“Could I stop you, even if I wanted to?” He asked in a small voice.

“...If I allowed it.” she answered and again her eye contact stifled him. 

“Do you wish me to stop?” She asked as another stroke banished his jacket and his pants in one motion. 

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. Some part of him was drawn to her, and some part deeply revulsed. No matter what she said they hung in balance. He knew he had no chance to stop her, she had nearly ended all of reality. He was just one man, not even SeeD. 

“Then I will tell you what to think. I wish to try this now. And you will let me use you.” Her words were intoned as orders and he swallowed against his dry throat. Her eyes broke from his and she looked down as a flick of the wrist banished the rest of his clothes leaving him nude before her, still as dressed as she ever was. He seated upon nothing but her desire for him to be seated, she standing before him inspecting.

“So Inelegant.” she said clicking her tongue looking at his erection. She brought her claws down to gently grasp it and run her fingers along the flesh. Her eyes opened and a great light gathered in them. She looked across time and space, seeking moments not unlike these. In only an instant her familiarity grew. Funny, this was one part of her condition she had never explored and to see such variety from so many from the past into the future. Still, their technique could be hers now. She could see the lie of his words but the captivation of a novel experience for herself was an opportunity. 

He expected her to fall to her knees, instead he felt her hand on his chest and he was pushed back onto nothing, his head snapping up to look down at her as she sunk, or perhaps he rose? That his groin was near her chest height. He nearly felt like he was upon the edge of some unfathomable bed. As her fingers wrapped around his cock in earnest, slowly pumping it. He couldn’t question her professed lack of experience against her seeming comfort, he chose instead to simply accept it. 

“Adequate in size for what I imagine.” She stated seemingly more to herself than anything as she ran her fingers along the sensitive organ. Her sharp fingers warm and again a strange tingling spread from wherever she touched. He gasped slightly at the sensation. He was no blushing virgin, but always in his moments he had taken the initiative. He’d never felt so out of control. As she met his eyes again.

“Good, you enjoy this. More to kome.” she said stepping between his legs and turning the strange flesh toward her mouth. Without hesitation she brought it into her lips sucking gently on the tip as she slowly pumped it into her mouth. Seifer for his part let out a wordless groan, his head falling back. 

The taste was not very pleasant, truth told, but she had decided to try this. So she pushed her mouth further and further down taking more and more of his manhood into her mouth while her other hand rose up to rest on his stomach, holding him down as the head touched the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and continued swallowing as she had observed. Pushing her lips all the way to his hips before pulling back to repeat the action. 

She pulled back finding that experience strange, feeling something so much larger than anything else in her throat. The sounds and feelings she felt pouring out of Seifer as his muscles tightened but he lay still as she had bade. Pulling her head back off him to speak she continued to pump his cock to maintain the stimulation.

“It is polite to warn before oragasm.” her tone conveying the consequences should he fail to do as she stated.

“Right…” he answered quietly. She descended again to the task she had decided for herself. Satisfied with her ability to swallow she went to more use of her tongue. The texture of flesh was different than she imagined. She kept this thought to herself, but she would admit privately she had been curious. She had not allowed others to touch her, and none had but for those who committed violence against her. This sort of intimate touching was interesting. She used her hand on his stomach to trace his muscles, his bones, exploring and seeing what sort of reactions she could draw from her toy. 

Her eyes watched him arrest his writhings, her hand a constant sharp reminder not to buck, not to demand. But to be used for her curiosity. She tried many things she had seen, actions of the tongue, of the throat, of the hand. And by the noises he was making they were acceptable and enjoyed. This sort of play was rewarding, in a way. A vicarious kind of power she found suited to her tastes. 

It was not long before he gasped out. 

“I’m nearly… ah! Nearly!” although he couldn’t get the words out she understood and pulled her mouth from him. Her hand grasping him firmly and picking up the pace until she felt his muscles jump and could see his testicles pull toward his body. Fascinating to watch first hand as the liquid hot thickness of his semen spurted from his penis onto her hand and his hip pooling against his own body as he gasped breaths and his penis softened in her grip. Letting go of his cock she inspected the thick pungent fluid. Bringing it to her lips she collected a tiny sample on her tongue. Pulling it into her mouth she rolled it across her mouth tasting it. Oddly, this was a pleasant flavor to her, something to consider. The bitterness agreed with her sensibilities. Licking her hand clean she motioned with her other hand to lower him back to a proper chair height though he seemed not to notice. 

“This apology is akkeptable?” she asked and Seifer’s head rose only limply.

“Uh… wow… yeah…” he answered taking deep breaths. She looked down upon him then. She had observed much in learning what she had. She had seen many other things as well. As she daintily collected a bit more of the rapidly cooling essence from his shaft she frowned thoughtfully. Afterall, why not? Why should she not indulge in this thing that she had seen. She sensed she still had some time left before her space aside would collapse.

“Harden again, I have more I wish to experienke.” motioning flippantly at him.

“Ugh… um, guys can’t just… it doesn't work like that, in like twenty minutes I’ll be good to go again, I think…” His explanation brought a sour expression to her face. 

“No. Rise.” She said and grasped the magic of this place, flooding his body with restorative power. Judging by the gasp he let out it did something to him, his head rising up wide eyed as she crawled up on top of him looking down with an expectant expression. 

“This will be done next.” she stated and with a casual wave of her hand her own clothes were banished. As her legs and face the thick colorful markings that adorned her body curling around her breasts, across her hips, along her arms and twining around her wrists. Her fingers ended in claws delicate and fine in point. 

“Take pride, none before have been allowed so klose.” her declaration matter of fact. He brought up his hands toward her, she grasped one of them, taking it in both her hands while on her knees over his body. Kneeling upon the soft nothing around them. Taking his hand into hers she turned it over inspecting his fingernails running her hot charged claws over the calloused flesh of his hands. 

“Rougher than I imagined, toukhing elsewhere.” her tone was thoughtful, Seifer however was slowly regaining feeling in his toes and grasped her wrist with his other hand pulling her hand away from his.

“They’re the hands of a warrior.” stated imperiously he took a breath to gather himself as she laughed, the sound banishing his bravado as tittered on.

“A jest? You were formed and molded to submit. Your life is one of submission. Your very dream on which you screamed so often was of subservienke.” She said her smile was cruel now, glaring down at him with shining eyes that cowed him. 

“Poor Boy.” Her words stabbed him in the heart. He looked away from her, his teeth on edge.

“Akkept what you wished to be. Beneath another.” She said with another lilting giggle. She pulled her wrist from his slackened fingers and placed her claw down upon his chest pressing him down firmly. She dug her claws into his flesh enough for him to feel each point pressing against him but not breaking the skin. She took his other hand and turned it palm up. 

“Be of servike.” her words had a purr to them.

“You wished for this, yes?” she brought his rough fingers up to the protruding labia of her pussy. It was a strange sensation buzzing in her to have something so foreign touching her. He needed little encouragement. Laying his fingers against her and rubbing slowly. A shiver shot up her spine as he stimulated her in a way she had only touched herself and then infrequently to say the least. She found she could feel the edges of the rough skin of his fingers. The experience held novelty, but it was gratifying in more ways than one, his quiet acceptance, the guttered look upon his face and his sullen quiet obedience made her heart catch just so. He really was quite handsome, young yet, his face unlined as she had seen in others, his hair lustrous though stuck into place by chemical means. 

Considering his hair made her consider her own. She settled her wings in a comfortable position for balance and let go of his wrist and raised her hands to her hair style with a gentle brush of her fingers the ornaments and fixative magic were cast away leaving her tresses to fall against her she rolled her neck, craning her head upward and using her hands to throw her hair behind herself. Letting it fall made her realize how heavy it had been holding her up and she took a breath slowly feeling somewhat freed. 

“Wow.” she heard from beneath her. Looking down at him again to find him looking up at her with some small measure of admiration. It was a pleasing look to him though it did distract his fingers that stilled. She made a small noise in her throat and pulled his wrist back toward its work, which restarted.

“Is it really so strange? To see someone put down their hair?” she asked him and he took a moment before answering.

“I mean, I think it looks better down.” She frowned, her hair had been set to foment a certain impression of her.

“What mean you?” A trace of offense finding its way into her voice.

“Big horn hair looks impressive, but… I donno, inhuman?” He said fishing for a moment before finding a word and cringing as he said it. That had been something of the point. However she considered, was not what she was doing now indulging her humanity? She had spent so much time rejecting it, that it took a moment to acknowledge the truth of her supposition.

“I see.” She said simply her leg muscles jumping as he pressed the tip of a finger inside her jumping her hips away from the invasion. The cold feeling left by his removed hand brought her to awareness of how wet she had become thinking about it. Odd that it felt cold. She looked around herself, the reality was slowly condensing around them to be as the pier the space they rested upon maintained its softness but the emptiness had faded resolving into a bright sunless expanse of empty water and cushion soft wood. His reality bleeding into her emptiness. She let it as the cool breeze rolling off the liquid nothingness teased her dampness, playing over her flesh and carrying her hair along her back and sides. 

“I think enough konsideration has been taken.” she stated as she fished beneath her finding his penis had regained its hardness and was standing ready. She placed a hand back on his chest to steady herself and delicately aligned herself to slide her hips back into him, joining them together slowly. She could not restrain a breathless huff as she felt suddenly filled in a very strange way. It was uncomfortable, and she adjusted her knees reaching down to lay her other hand on his chest. 

“Strange.” her eyes closing a moment before looking back to Seifer who looked interested but unimpressed. Taking steel from him she grasped the core of magic inside her and as she had many times before adjusted her body before rolling back to engulf him fully. Sparks of pleasure lit up disused pathways to her brain and she rolled her hips against him feeling throbs of power flow from her core up through her body. 

“Been a while?” He asked snarkily. She dug her nails into him until he hissed in pain.

“An eternity.” she answered, her tight jaw and half lidded eyes daring him as much as the stern frown she wore. 

She gave herself a few long moments to adjust before using her wings as balance to assume a fairly swift deep pace riding him with observed technique. The burn in her muscles that she acknowledged in the same moment she dismissed told her this was a more physical job than she had anticipated. All the same, each thrust back into his hips brought pleasure. To them both if his expression was to be believed. 

The gentle clap of flesh on flesh playing bass to the melody of the soft noises both of them were making, her lips fell open of their own accord as her heart picked up the pace. He muttered under his breath, his eyes fighting to stay open as the seconds became minutes and he began to flex into her meeting her backward thrusts with his own upward. His hands grasping out and landing on her thighs, gripping them firmly as his body heat rose from the activity. She could feel a subtle wetness in his palms and the play of the light across his chest as a point of light not unlike a sun formed in the sky as if to highlight their passions. 

As they thrust together the boy let out frequent muttered causes and curses his eyes roaming from her markings, to her breasts, to her face and then to their union. She could feel her climax approaching steadily, her teeth grit and lips barely apart at the intensity of the building feeling. Her muscles were burning with the effort of their frantic rut but the glowing promise of pleasure pushed her on right up until his hands shifted from her thighs to her waist. Flexing and pulling her to weld their groins closely together as he jerked. It dawned upon her what had just happened as his grip released and he collapsed backward into a twitching heap. 

“Did you kum!? Leaving me unsatisfied?” her voice raised in indignation as he raised his hands to shield his face but to slow to keep from being struck across the cheek with a resounding slap. Leaving four faint red lines on his cheek where her claws broke skin.

He let out a small shout of shock as she stood over him in nude glory wings outstretched to their full size hair blown by an aetheric wind. Her golden eyes burning with an internal light as the evidence of his indiscretion slowly began to show on her thigh. 

“A poor servant!” she declared raising a betaloned foot and pushing it down on his neck.

“How dare you!? You will bring my climax.” she declared leaning into her foot which he was holding off his windpipe if only just.

“Fuck fine, use your magic and we’ll go again!” He said snidely. Her mouth twisted into a snarl then a moment later a sly smile. 

“No. I have seen many a lover use their tongue to please one such as I. So shall you.” She declared bringing her fingers down to delicately rub her clitoris, the image of his face twisting in disgust as he looked at the mess he had made of her only hardened her desire.

“That’s gross.” he muttered as she thrust a hand out to him and in that moment a blast of water as the sea itself rose tendrils up and wrapped around his wrists and ankles pulling him taught to the not-pier upon which they rested.

“You will do as I bid.” She stated flexing her toes into his now exposed neck where he gasped and tried to turn his face away her claws threatening his jugular. 

“Kinky bitch.” Seifer muttered as she gently raked his cheek with her talons. 

She daintily returned to her knees this time over his face, placing her messed pussy over his face.

“And kollect your leavings from me. I will take them from your mouth. I find I like the taste.” She said with a tender smile that only made Seifer attempt to pull away from her until her hands went to the sides of his head and pulled his head between her thighs.

“Work, slave.” She spit the words venomously. Her face breaking out into a sadistic smile at his obvious discomfiture. All the same she felt something entirely different. His tongue and lips were so gentle after the fury of their fucking.

“Yes, skoop it out of me. Ah!” she gasped her muscles jumping as he sucked on her clit, her claws playing over his scalp. Only the first of many sounds as she rode his smooth shaven face, getting into the work moving her hips to shift where he had access and focus. After a short while she found herself closing her eyes to look inward and live in the moment. 

Her orgasm was a drawn affair, her muscles seizing and clenching fiercely so tightly she threatened to gouge his head as her hands clamped down around his skull and her thighs that had successfully been keeping her from suffocating him collapsed. She shivered and gasped her eyes squeezed shut as she rode through the shock of it. Eventually though she rolled from his face laying sprawled as he was sprawled one hand resting on her sternum. It was indeed everything she had been promised in her voyeuristic peeping in on the reality she had been thrust out of.

“Eugh.” Seifer complained and Ultimecia’s eyes snapped open with an airy smile on her face. Banishing the fluid restraints with a thought he sat up with a revulsed look on his face. It took her a moment to remember why.

“Oh, sweet boy, you obeyed.” She said and forced herself up holding out her arms toward him beckoning. He reluctantly came into her arms where she brought her mouth to his and accepted all he had retrieved from her pussy. It was warm from his mouth and watered down, but still tasted strangely fine. Bitter and oily, like some twisted buttered beer. 

She swallowed it while she sucked his tongue and explored his mouth. Evidently he found this kiss more pleasant than his previous task, wrapping his arms around her back. His hands were rough and they gripped her possessively. Her buttocks were his favorite but her wings, and her hips were touched as well. He even ran his fingers through her hair. A different kind of pleasure. So many novelties, so many opportunities to grasp something she had so carelessly thrown away. She sighed into him as they kissed until they had to pull away to breathe, she opened her eyes to find his baby blues looking back at her. He was so tall. It was strange to look someone in the eye. 

“Well this was kinda fun.” He said after a long beat of searching silence.

“But we have kome to an endpoint.” She completed his thought and the bubble of unreality simply popped, Seifer found himself again standing on the pier, Fujin and Raijin paused their argument which had been paused in the moment he was taken until the moment he returned.

“Woah, Seifer, what happened to you?” Seifer looked down at himself, his clothes were back, but he was still sweaty, his hair disheveled. He took a moment to run his fingers through his hair then straighten his clothes. 

“Just a strange dream.” He muttered looking out at the ocean his face unreadable and distant.


End file.
